Finding love at cross academy
by Kwhkami
Summary: The D-Gray man crew go to the cross academy to find innocence but what will Lavi find instead.. Yullen warning
1. Chapter 1

_Ok people I love zombie movies but I don't get is that some of the movies don't know what are zombies are and how to kill them. That is stupid my movie version would be like this. Dude there's zombies outside what should we do. Hit their skulls and don't get bitten. but dude what weapons should we use. Kami weapon red bat and it has to be all zombies has to be that bloody? IT just I don't get it. I don't own Vampire Knight or D Gray Man. And as always Song Ji Eun is my girl crush. I mean Yullen is an awesome couple._

_Italics Lavi's thought's_

As we walked out the car with our luggages. We stop and looked at the building.

"So this is were we are looking for innocence?" the boy asked scrathing his head.

**At the order three hours ago**

Allen, Kanda, and Link walked into the room seeing paper all over the place as always Komui was sleeping at his desk and a girl with short green hair standing next to a couch. On the couch was a red head with a green bandanna with a eyepatch. Lavi got up and walked over to Komui.

"Lenelee's getting married and moving away from you because she thinks your annoying," Lavi said into the sleeping man ear.

"Why Lenalee! How come you betrayed your brother?" Komui screamed hugging Lenalee.

"Nii-san get off of me and I'm not getting married," the girl said shaking off the man. Komui finally let's his sister go twenty minutes later.

"What's the mission already," Kanda said with his infamous che'.

"There has been rumors spreading around this school saying students has been disappearing and they found died bodies but it wasn't bodies. All they found was clothes and dust," Komui said sipping his coffee.

"Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda you three are going to be in the morning class. Allen and Link you two are going to be in the night class at the cross academy," Komui said pulling out the academy brochure. Allen wanted to ask something but he didn't. Kanda looked over at him and saw his lover looking down. Kanda pushed him on the couch sitting next to him. Kanda was really close to him but what he did made Allen feel a little better. Kanda held his hand looking away from him and then Allen smiled. Lavi was looking over and had a huge smile on his face.

Lenalee took the brochure and read thougt it and finally said, "Nii-san how come Allen and Link are going into the night class it say that it's for really smart people?"

Allen looked at Lenalee and said, "Sorry I'm stupid."

"Oh I didn't mean it that way... sorry," Lenalee said bowing but Allen just smiled.

"The thing is that the school have a morning class with humans and a night class with vampires. The chairman and I knew each other from back then. He know's about akuma and the noah family," Komui said looking at Allen.

"If there vampires there don't you think it's kinda weird to put me in here," Allen asked scratching his head with his free hand.

"The thing is he already know your a noah the order told him a week ago," Komui said looking at Allen but Allen had a dumb face on, "Oh you mean the vampire thing.. they don't bite the chairman is going to tell you about it!" Kanda just stared at Allen with a worried face. Lavi noticed and got a strange feeling about Allen and Kanda.

"Now everyone pack. The cars is watching at the first town and then you will take a boat to Japan," Komui said shooing them off.

**In front of the cross academy**

"Lenalee why do I have to pretend I'm a vampire again?" Allen asked looking down the bridge to see how far down it goes. But got pulled back by Kanda who glared at him.

"That because the night class don't know about us and the whole class is filled with vampires," Lenalee said "plus do you want them to know your human... they might bite you know."

"How come Kanda can't go to the night class with me? He's much more dangerous then Link," the boy asked while everyone looked at Link. Kanda just che'd and walked up to the entrance looking for anyone.

"Yuu-chan are you mad your not going to be with your lover?" Lavi said making kissy kissy faces.

Kanda took out mugen and placed it next to Lavi's neck and said, "Baka-Usagi I told you not to call me by my first name!"

Lavi notice how Kanda only said not to call him by his first name but nothing about being Allen's lover. He also notice Allen was staring at him with wide eyes. _This will be interesting._ Lenalee sighed and hit both of then with Link's notebook.

Finally four people came to the entrance. One girl and three boys. The girl had short brown hair and big red eyes. The dude next to her had white-ish gray hair but not as white as Allen. Both of them wore a black uniforms. The last two of the bunch with the white uniform had blonde-ish hair (I don't know what hair color Wild hair is like kinda orange yet brown-ish) but the one on the left was taller then the one on the right.

"Strike!" Lavi yelled but then got hit in the back of the head.

Kanda pulled mugen back into his katana case thingy. (don't kill me I don't know what it's called)

The girl panting catching her breath said, "I'm sorry we're late this one here was sleeping... (glares at Zero) by the way I'm Yuki Cross this is Zero, Aidou, and Akatsuki." Pulling her hand out.

Lenalee was the first to talk, "I'm Lenalee"

Lenalee shoked her hand and Lavi was the next to introduce himself, "I'm Lavi and this is Yuu-chan!"

Kanda quickly took out mugen and place it at Lavi's neck.

"I already told you Baka-Usagi not to call me by my first name," Kanda screamed. The four of them stared. Akatsuki was about to help when Yuki walked in front of him. Yuki was about to jump in when Lenalee sighed and hitted both of them in the head but Kanda didn't move.

Allen got on his tipy toes and whisper something in his ear and he stopped and place mugen back. Lavi looked over taking notes in his mind. _Note one: Kanda is in love with Allen. Note two: Last night I thought I heard moaning but now I'm sure I did. Note three: Now to use this against Kanda. Note four: Buy a notebook or steal one from Link. _A evil grin appeared on Lavi's face just like Allen's when he was playing poker.

"I'm Allen and this is Kanda. Oh and he's Link," Allen said looking at Link.

"Ok then Lavi and Kanda go with Zero to the boys sun dorm. Allen and Link go with Aidou and Akatsuki to the moon dorm and Lenalee follow me," Yuki said pushing Zero with them but not all the way.

-line stopper thingy ma bob.-

I don't think I should add Link but it's fun with him but he's too serious. Well as you can see Kanda listens to Allen now but not in the real d gray man. I'm thinking if I should do this it's just that Allen being in the night class would make a perfect sneak out to use to see each other but they will go hunting for akuma if Allen's eye activate or if Chairman Cross tells them to. Oh I added Komui knew Chairman Cross because it would just sound cool if Komui was a vampire hunter back then but wanted to protect his little sister so he gave that up and went to the order.(Scientist by morning vampire hunter by night) I don't get is how Chairman Cross is concected to akuma and noahs. Maybe he made a contract with the earl but a exorcise killed the doll thing before he could die.

~×~IMPORANT~×~

Ok you people will tell me what will happen or what Lavi do to the couple Yullen :)

Choose one below

A) Lavi falls for Allen and tries to get them to break up

A.5) Lavi was already in love with Kanda and tries to make them break up.

B) Lavi just plays around will Kanda and gets killed by him not really.

C) Just make them all fall in love with each other and have a THREE-SOME.

D) Lavi falls for Zero because he's like both Kanda and Allen.

E) Lavi tells the order and both Kanda and Allen has to be seperated.

F) Make up your own and pm me or review it.


	2. NEWS NOT NEW CHAPTER

I have good news and a bad news. Good news I will be uploading another chapter but I don't know when. The bad news is that I have school and can't make any new stories or chapters with all the homework I got. So I don't know when I'm going to be back but I will be uploading another story soon. Plus I can write stories in study hall or whatever you call it. I call it the rooms were I draw and have no work time. I like study any ways my seat is in front of the teachers desk I can't make stories on my phone or text... k bye

Ps… my laptop and tablet is dead so I can't really make stories now…


	3. Chapter 2

i am sorry i haven't written. You all must hate me. Well some of you. I was planning to write but my teachers they give me too much homework well some of them give me extra homework because of my classmates. Plus I don't understand anything any of my teacher says. I'm going to fail... but enough about me read the story.

"They smell strange," Kaname said looking out the window.

"Do you think they might be vampire hunters? " Ichijou asked.

"No, they smell more holy...," Kaname said staring at the white haired boy, "he smell unpleasant."

Back with the group

"Chairman Cross said get started today and tomorrow he will talk to you," Yuki said asking Zero to say the other part.

"He also said you will start attending this school but all of you are family so treat each other as family," Zero said scratching his head.

"Who could ever be family with this brick! " Lavi said with a huge smile.

"What did you call me? " Kanda asked getting ready to take out mugen.

"Yuu is a brick!" Lavi said hiding behind Akatsuki.

Kanda was ready to take out mugen but saw a dark aura around Lenalee. (I'm changing Lenalee character a little) Kanda unleashed his grip from mugen.

Allen just stood there watching but suddenly.

"How's my cute little nephew doing?" Neah said with a happy tone.

"Shut up, " Allen whispered.

He didn't't noticed that Aidou was staring at him. Everyone left after the fighting between Kanda and Lavi was done.

With Zero, Kanda, and Lavi

"So am I staying with Yuu or what?" Lavi asked getting a glare from Kanda.

"The chairman haven't told me that yet, "Zero said with an annoyed face. Zero phone ringed and he picked it up.

"Yuki... no way in hell... fine fine okay," Zero then got off the phone.

"What did she say? " Lavi asked

"You two will be staying in my room," Zero said walking to his room.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Lavi asked.

"Yes there is!" Zero and Kanda screamed.

"Kanda just because you can't sleep with Allen doesn't mean you can't sleep with me," Lavi said hugging Kanda from behind.

Kanda use the back of mugen to hit Lavi right in the stomach. Zero just gave an sad look. He opened the door to his room and walked in.

"What!" Lavi screamed walking into the room, " There's only two beds"

Kanda immediately threw his luggage onto the bed closest to the window and Zero sat on his bed he already owned.

"Why do you two hate me so much!?" Lavi screamed and hugged Kanda

"Get off of me baka usagi!" Kanda screamed as he tried to get Lavi off of him.

"How are you all related? " Zero asked as both of them stopped to stare at him.

"Shit we haven't even discussed about this," Kanda thought.

"Well you see me and Lenalee are bother and sister. Our father is British and our mother is Chinese. My father had a brother who married a Japanese woman and had Kanda. My father also had a sister who married a British man who had Allen and at that time Allen's father already had a child and his name is Link. Plus me and Lenalee have another brother his name is Komui but he's the oldest and is already working he's an scientist who invents robots and stuff like that."

(awesome kami strikes again don't you think I did fabulous on that)

"So you're all cousin except you and Lenalee and Allen and Link are basically brothers " Zero said shorting his whole speach.

"Yes, exactly!" Lavi said looking at Kanda with a weird smile like he's saying I did fabulous right?

With Yuki and Lenalee

"So am I staying with someone else or by myself?" Lenalee asked walking behind Yuki.

"You will be staying with another student," Yuki answered with a smile.

They walked to the room Lenalee is staying in and opened the door.

"Can't you at least knock? " The girl texting said with her clothes scattered all over what is suppose to be Lenalee's bed.

"Miki get your stuff off that bed," Yuki said stomping into the room.

"I already told you I'm not sharing this room with anyone and I'm not going to share this room with that ugly bitch," Miki said throwing a water bottle at Lenalee.

Lenalee could have easily dodged the water bottle because she was an exorcist but to maintain character she didn't dodge the water bottle. Lenalee was shocked this was the first time she was ever treated like this but she been through even worse.

(please don't be like Miki and yes I am adding bullying to this but wait until Lenalee saves Miki's ass from akumas or whatever )

"Are you alright Lenalee?" Yuki asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Lenalee said with a smile.

"This bitch is pissing me off she can't even catch a fucking water bottle." Miki said getting off of her bed, "Are you going to report me little miss princess... wait you can't because if you do I'll post this picture of you naked in every classroom."

"How did you get a picture like that?" Yuki said snatching the picture out of her hand and ripped it into pieces.

"Please I just Photoshop it," She said, "but would everyone else think I Photoshop it?"

There was no answer.

"I thought so too and I got more pictures like that of you so get out of my room... Lenalee I guess you can stay in this room now when I think of it." Miki said with a smile.

Yuki walked out of the room pissed that she couldn't do anything.

"I'm going to make your life into a living hell." Miki said

"Please." Lenalee whispered

"What is that I couldn't hear you?" Miki asked

And now I'm done sorry if it's short. Hey at least I made a new chapter. What's that your mad... I watch too much pewdiepie. I wanted to add the Lenalee and Yuki bullying because hey a lot of people get bullied and I wanted to make Lenalee strong so anyone getting bullied me like I want to be strong too. So tell me if I should add the bullying or not and please help me create names for the other people who are going to be the bullies in Miki gang. I haven't add up the question thing I did but I am when I get more free time. I still haven't finish my homework.


End file.
